System Out
by silentlyOnumb
Summary: Sara et son dictionnaire...spoilers 2x18


Sara Tancredi commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire le mot frustration...

Pendant cinq petites minutes de répit, elle avait ouvert un dictionnaire, et avait trouvé :

_Etat d'une personne dont une tendance ou un besoin fondamental n'a pu être satisfait et se trouve refoulé..._

Elle se trouvait réduite à lire un dictionnaire...

Assise dans un coin de la pièce, les sourcils froncés, elle analysait le papier glacé recouvert de définitons diverses...Pendant ce temps les deux frères regardaient dans le blanc des yeux de l'ordinateur rapporté par Pope, espérant que soudainement une fenêtre, un vulgaire spam, apparaisse disant :

_Félicitations, vous avez gagnez l'innocence de Lincoln Burrows venez réclamer votre prix en cliquant sur le lien qui suit..._

Elle se serait écouté, elle se serait levé, et aurait balancé la batterie par la fenêtre...Mais bon.

Elle ne doit pas exagérer tout de même ; alors elle lit le dico.

Tout à coup elle perçoit un mouvement de Michael, qui soupire :

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

La réponse inconsciente de Sara fut immédiate : Je donne le dico à Linc et tu me fais l'amour sur ce lit, maintenant.

A la place, Lincoln répondit en se grattant nerveusement le crâne :

-On attend...

Elle crut qu'il l'avait achevé sur place ; elle claque le dico sur ses genoux dans un bruit sec, détournant Michael de son frère :

-Sara, ça va?

Elle déglutit lentement, inspire à fond et capte son regard légerement inquiet ;

-Génial.

Il ne perçut pas l'ironie de son propos, et un dixième de seconde, elle se vit lui balancer le dico dans la figure.

Bon sang mais qu'a donc cet ordi de plus qu'elle???

Le fond d'écran?

Les sons?

Le disque dur?

Elle rouvre brutalement le dictionnaire et tombe sur le mot désir...Elle change de page, espérant trouver quelque chose d'autre à quoi penser...

Peine perdue, elle trouve ; rêve, soif, appétit, tentation (mmmh); attrait, but, passion...

Mais où sont donc passé les mots scientifiques?

Dans les oubliettes...

Elle relève la tête vers les deux frères, désespérée, et ils sont plantés sur leurs chaises encore une fois, face à cet ordinateur. Cette fois Michael semble plus nerveux, il tape sa cuisse de la main...

Cuisse...

Claque mentale ; bon Sara, si on parlait informatique pour se changer les idées ?

Alors euh...Word.

C'est bien quand on veut écrire un texte...oui...un texte à caractère érotique aussi...

Bon laisse tomber Word.

Excel? Tableaux, pourcentages, performances, taux de réussite, analyse des capacités diverses et variées...mrmh...

Paint? Modification d'images, édition, création, innovation...oui innover, après le baiser du train, elle voudrait voir ses innovations...

MSN? Communications écrites, webcam, cybersex...Raaaa !!

Windows Media Player? Musiques, toutes douces, dans la chambre, avec des bougies, lui torse nu...

Panneau de configuration? Avec ou sans écran de veille? Elle pense que le pyjama est inutile...sans...alors...

Anti-virus? Système de protection, exclusivité de son homme...elle partage pas...

Pare-Feu? Anti-intrusion...fermeture des portes à clés, anti-Lincoln...

Nettoyage du disque dur? Plus de place, plus performant, propre, sexy...

Internet Explorer ou Firefox? Les deux, elle explore deux fois plus, deux fois plus vite...

Défragmentation du disque dur? Rangement, recherche des petits fichiers perdus, on reconstruit le puzzle du mystère Scofield...

Windows Movie Maker? Montages de vidéos mais qui bug toutes les 5 minutes...pas besoin de caméscope, elle grave tout dans sa tête...

Réseau Wifi ou câble USB? Wifi, ils ont toujours eu de très belles conversations par téléphone...de près c'est pas encore ça...(quoique dans le train...)

-Sara?

Elle sort brusquement de sa réflexion intensive et croise le regard bleuté de...son homme.

-Tu rêves ou quoi? Ajoute-t-il en laissant échapper un rire.

Il ne croit pas si bien dire...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Elle évite son regard, et referme promptement le dictionnaire où elle était restée à la page des F, et au mot fantasme...

-On va chercher quelque chose à manger, tu viens?

« On »???

Elle voit Lincoln qui enfile sa veste et qui attend devant la porte d'entrée...

-J'arrive...

Elle se lève en pestant contre ce grand frère collant...

Et lorsqu'elle passe la porte, la main de Michael dans son dos, elle jete un regard noir à Lincoln qui hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension.

Alors elle se replonge un instant dans sa réflexion sur l'informatique et s'aperçoit qu'elle a oublié un élement essentiel de tout bureau d'ordinateur ;

La corbeille ; là où tout les Lincoln du monde finiront un jour ou l'autre.


End file.
